


Of fireworks and friendships

by Thatkliqkid



Category: The A-Team
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-13
Updated: 2011-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-26 01:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatkliqkid/pseuds/Thatkliqkid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally written 31.12.10. The A Team see in the New Year, Murdock has something to say about the rights of fireworks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of fireworks and friendships

"Well how would you like it BA if someone dragged you outta bed and set you on fire without even askin' your permission, just lit your tail and watched you go, waitin' for you to explode?"

Murdock's voice carried above the music serving as the back beat to the party they were attending. He aimed his glass in BA's direction to emphasise his point.

" Fireworks don't feel nothin' fool, an' you don't gotta ask their permission before you light 'em!"

" Well you should. I mean what if some of them don't wanna explode, what if they wanna watch the celebrations like every'body else?" asked Murdock frustrated, " They probably all cosy comfy with their family, ready to ring the New Year in when suddenly they thrust in the air and burnt just for fun, it's torture is what it is-"

His speech crescendoed in a yelp as BA's hands grasped his jacket, roughly yanking him forward. He tried to hold the glass steady, hoping the drink didn't slosh to the floor as it desperately tried to reclaim its balance within the tumbler.

"It's crazy is what it is, it's nearly midnight an' I'm sick an' tired of your jibber jabber y'hear me Murdock? I don't wanna hear another word about fireworks or torture otherwise I'm gonna torture you, you got that? They fireworks, they ain't people. They feel nothin' fool!"

"Ok, ok Big guy I was just sayin'. Least people could do was ask if they wanna be lit y'know?"

"Naw I don't know. Just shut up Murdock!" growled BA, releasing him.

"Well!" gasped Murdock indignantly, as he straightened the wrinkles from his suit "If that ain't gratitude for you, I try to educate you an' you go putting your big 'ole mudsucker hands all over me, so close to the New Year-"

"Hannibal, come tell this fool to knock it off 'afore I educate him wi' my fists!" cried BA annoyed. The colonel sighed and regrettably excused himself from Maggie's company to play peace keeper.

"Now guys, at least try and get along,"

"I was trying Hannibal,"

" Fool was trying to make me as crazy as he is," snapped BA returning Murdock's glare in kind.

" I was not, I was just saying people should consider fireworks feelings before they go lighting them up all over the place. Besides, they scare Billy,"

"Fireworks don't scare your dumb invisible dog cause he ain't real!"

" If he ain't real, how'd you know he's not scared?" retorted Murdock.

"Cool it Murdock," commanded Hannibal, " Have either of you seen Face?"

"He went to find a Claire or a Clara, Chloe..." Murdock trailed off, the name of the leggy blonde Face had followed escaping him.

"There he is," BA announced. Hannibal and Murdock turned in the direction he was indicating where Face stood, a glass of wine in one hand, the other strategically placed on the small of a beautiful lady's back as he charmed her and the group of friends accompanying her, with some impressive albeit far fetched tale.

"...and I just knew I had to save them so I started climbing back up the mountain with my-"

"Sorry ladies, could we borrow our friend a moment?" Hannibal interrupted, with a smile.

" Aw Hannibal did you have to interrupt me? I was so close to cinching the deal with Clara," complained Face as he was led away.

" You were conning again is all you was doin'," replied BA, " Lying about climbin' Mount Rushmore to save your buddies, you ain't never been there in your life. Jus' lies you tell t'get the girls man,"

"They're not lies BA, they're just...slight exaggerations," Face corrected him with a smile.

"Shhhhhh!" Murdock hissed, waving his hands at them insistently, " It's nearly time,"

They all stared out the window eagerly, watching for the fireworks they knew would follow when the clocks struck midnight, kissing the sky with a variety of colours, announcing 1985 with a multitude of bangs.

They wished each other Happy New Year, their wishes warm and heartfelt as the rest of the party chorused the same sentiments, there was an off key rendition of "Auld Lang Syne" rumbling in the back of the hall as Murdock tried to drape himself around BA.

" Don't even try it sucker," BA warded off the hug with a threatening glare.

"Awww c'mon BA, it's New Year,"

"I don't care, I ain't acceptin' no hugs from you crazy man,"

Unfathomed Murdock turned his attention to Face and Hannibal, offering them hugs instead. Face caught Clara's stare from the corner of his eye and quickly disentangled himself from the pilot's hold, choosing instead to go with the more appealing offer.

With a sigh Murdock turned back to the window watching the sky split with reds and purples. Hannibal offered him a consolatory pat on the shoulder before going to get more drinks. BA excused himself to the van to try and call his Momma in Chicago.

Murdock stayed beside the window, his features shadowed in the coloured hues lightening up the black vastness.

He still thought the fireworks should have had a say in the matter.

End.


End file.
